Bee Swarm Simulator Beginner's Guide Wiki
Welcome To The Bee Swarm Simulator Beginner's Guide Wiki! Here, you will find some tips and tricks on how to play, and how to start your journey as a beekeeper. How To Start Your Beekeeping Journey First, you need to claim a hive. Walk over to an empty hive, and press "E" to claim it, or tap the button at the top of the screen if on mobile. Now, you're goona need a bee! Open up the menu in the top left corner. There are many buttons up there, but click/tap the one shaped like an egg. Now, once opened, you will see an egg. drag the egg over to a green glowing hive slot. There should be a message pop up saying; "You hatched a... Basic Bee!". If it doesn't say "Basic Bee", then you probably got a rare bee. If you got a rare bee, lucky you, because that is better than a basic bee! Now, you have your bee, now what? Well, now you should talk to the Black Bear. He is to the right of the hives. He will introduce himself, then ask you to collect some pollen for him. He will ask you to collect 200 pollen from the Sunflower Field. That is right beside the Black Bear, so just take out your shovel, and start digging. Your bee will help too. Once complete, head back to him for a reward. Now, your backpack is full, now what? Go to your hive, and press the button that says "Make Honey". Your bee should begin to glide over to you backpack, then glide to it's spot in the hive. It will spin around, then glide back to your backpack, then to your hive, back and forth, until your bag is empty. Once it is, you will see that you have more honey than before, this is because your bee has made your pollen into honey. You want a better collector, or a bigger backpack, how do I get that? there is a shop to the left of the hives. you can buy new upgraded collectors and backpacks for the price of honey. Continue to complete Black Bear's quests, collect pollen, make honey, and have fun. You may wander around a bit, and find some other fields. Like the Mushroom, Dandelion, Blue Flower, And Clover Fields. And You may even find the second bear, Brown Bear. He will Give you Royal Jelly in return for completing quests, but more on that later. But now you want more bees, like everyone else, but how? Well, there is a way to get more bees. There is an egg dispenser next to the Sunflower Field, and the Dandelion Field. The dispenser has a big yellow and black egg on it. walk up to it, and tap "Open Shop", and buy an egg, and do the same thing that you did with your first bee. now you have a second Bee. Want more info on the game and it's contents? Click the pages below. More Information Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse